Where was it again?
by Emiko Uchiha
Summary: <html><head></head>It's been a year since Aisha's death and Johnny even though he had moved on he still isn't ready to jump into any type of relationship, but all thoughts of that always stop when it came to Lena a fellow saint member. Will he submit to her charms or will he forever distant himself from the idea of love? Read and find out.</html>


Chapter 1: Where'd it go wrong?

After the saints took out Ultor a year ago the boss had time to sit and relax a bit before she could think of other things to do I looked at the boss with confusion until someone touched my injured arm and I moved my arm away from that said someone. I had a scuffle with a couple of cops that had harassed me and I had turned and shot them down, but not before one of their bullets grazed my arm. "Oh come on Len let me at least look at it" Johnny said trying not to sound like a smart ass while everyone was busy doing something else.

"My arm is fine" I replied shaking his hand away and leaving the room.

"What the fuck did you do Johnny?" The boss stated looking that way.

"How the Fuck should I know" Johnny remarked leaning back into the couch I had formally sat on.

"It's been a year since..." The boss started, but Johnny stood up and walked up to her

"Don't you think I know that and I moved on from it, but it doesn't mean that I'm ready to jump that fucking relationship wheel again any time soon." Johnny said seethingly

"We all know how much you care for her Johnny " Shaundi brought up

"She's a fellow saint of course I fucking care!" came his remark

"You show her tenderness you don't give to the others" Shaundi sassily retorted and that earned her a growl from said person she was talking to, but he didn't remark when I walked back in determined. The other knew right then and there when a conversation needed privacy and Shaundi took Pierce and Boss out of the room.

"Lena I..." he was shut up by my lips locking his and he couldn't deny his feelings anymore as much as he had wanted to he had started these when I had joined and at the time he had felt guilty about it because of Eesh and those feelings had led to hot sex between them and afterwards when it was done we both agreed not to talk about it or bring it up ever again and it hadn't. Johnny roughly pulled my hair making my head fall back so he could ravage my neck, I moaned loudly and I gripped his jacket he was wearing he pressed his leg between my legs and I grinded against him he knew what that meant, but he wasn't done his right hand went to my ass and he gripped it tightly in his hand and I yelped and he captured the yelp with his mouth.

* * *

><p>Boss leaned against the door her ear touching the frame she couldn't hear anything and she wanted to know what was going on like always. The only thing she heard was "Lena I " and a yelped and she wondered if her dirty of a mind was right was what they were actually doing.<p>

"Hey Boss that Josh Birk guy is here about a movie shoot" Shaundi said when Shaundi saw what the boss was doing she yelled "BOSS! They're having a private conversation!"

"Well not anymore if Birk is here then we need to head to Steelport for his practice role" Boss stated snidely Boss opened the door only to not see them at first, but Johnny poked his head up from the couch his glasses still pretty much on.

"The fuck!" he said when he saw the boss walk in.

"Having fun are we? And I wasn't even invited" Boss said jokingly Pierce and Shaundi walked in only to regret it.

"what the fuck did you do to her ravage her until she was no longer breathing" Pierce said leaning against the door frame. Johnny ignored him and got to his feet he was still pretty much dressed Johnny zipped up his pants and walked around the couch and leaned against it.

"Is that dimwitted actor wannabe here already?" he said sounding nonchalant to what was actually happening in front of him.

"Yea you ready to rob a bank?" Boss said with a knowing smirk gracing her lips. Johnny smirked as well and Boss knew what his answer was before he said.

Johnny turned to Pierce "Keep Lena company Asshole" Johnny said leaving room with Shaundi and boss.

The three of them left with Birk and I sat up after straightening my clothing and looked towards Pierce "You miss your girl don't you" I said sitting down on the couch once more Pierce turned that way and walked over there and sat down next to me.

"Yea I miss her " he replied leaning back

"but you what you hate more is the fact Boss picked Shaundi and not you on the bank rob?" I asked with a small smirk on my lips.

"Oh shut up I'm sure the two of us can do something while they're gone. " Pierce said standing once more.

* * *

><p>Johnny was going to kill that asshole Birk why the fuck did he press the god forsaken button! Even though he got to kill more, but still they would've gotten away scotch fucking free with the alarm bell under that fucking table. He knifed down a swat member in the face his thoughts lingering on me he should've been gentle with the sex with me, but he was angry not with me, but with the others, but he hadn't seen me complain about it not one bit. He picked up his gun and put a few rounds into another swat asshole that was trying to shoot at him.<p>

"When the fuck is that Helicopter getting here!" he shouted above the flying bullets

"Maybe we should've asked Lena to come " Shaundi responded dodging a punch when a Swat fucker got close.

"Fuck That! " Johnny said shooting an asshole in the head

"BACK ON FUCKING TOPIC!" Boss yelled annoyed

"We are on Topic!" Shaundi said taking cover for a minute.

"Alright So how was the Sex with Lena!" Boss said dodging said knife thrown her way.

"I fucking don't talk about my fucking sex life to you." Johnny said tackling one and pounding the guys face in with his fists. The helicopter showed up and the boss hooked the vault to it and stood on top of it.

"You guys go out the back I'll meet you guys back in Stillwater" Boss announced while still firing her gun. The boss groaned outwardly at the armored Helicopter that kept come at her at every fucking corner. "Why won't you just blow up already!" Boss finished still firing her gun. She could have sworn he heard the gun say something about something, but all she wanted to hear was 'blah blah' and when the helicopter was shot down the boss whooped "That's what you get for messing wi...no no no NO!" the armored helicopter crashed into the hooked one that had the vault.

Boss had no chance, but to jump and the next thing she knew was being surrounded "Well shit.." she muttered before they forced her on her feet and placed handcuffs on her.

* * *

><p>An: Hey this is a first for me on writing a saints Row story so stick with me, but enjoy I might replace this once when I happen to think of a better beginning


End file.
